The Savior
by ChristianBrutalScout555
Summary: This is a story of a man named "The Savior" who saved Death City over 200 years ago, and came back from the dead with his memories still intact 10 before the Present day, but there are other Freaks who want to kill this Savior.
1. Prologue

**This is my First SE and TF2 Crossover story I ever made, so please no flames. Also, the only reason why this is an X-over is because my OC in this story is from TF2.**

**I don't own SE or TF2, only my OC.**

**-Prologue: Story of the Savior-**

During the present day, Maka was in the Library, looking for a book to read. She then saw something that caught her eye. She then looked at the book called "The Savior of Death City", which is a small book, but she did want to know what it was about. So she took the book, asked the Librarian for the book, and went home.

When it was getting dark, Maka then started reading the book.

"_There was once a time when a Person saved Death City. It took place in the year 1788, when the man was 24(his appearance looked like the average Scout from TF2 except he has white hair with a pony tail, white pupils for the eye color, wears bandages over his arms, and wears leather boots that goes to the pants, and wears a blue shirt) He was a mercenary for hire, but he was different from other mercenaries. Instead of working to get money, he helps people for what is right. He was a man that never lies. He was a man that helps people, fights evil, and never gives up on hope. One day when he was working, he saw a creature that killed and ate a civilian's soul, known as Kishin Eggs. The man fought the Kishin Egg, and killed the Kishin Egg. The Kishin Egg then turned into a red Soul. The Man looked at the soul, and then put it in his blue bag. He then wanted to stop the Kishin Eggs from eating more souls. So he quit his job of being a mercenary, and started traveling. A Year later, with 20 more Kishin Eggs souls in his blue bag, The Man was in a desert, traveling obviously. But he then saw a city nearby. He got closer to the city, and he got to the front gate. The City was called Death City, and he entered the city, wanting to know who was in charge. He then saw a huge building which was called the DWMA, short for Death Weapon Meister Academy. He then entered the building, wanting to know this academy. He asked if anyone knew where this Lord Death was, and someone lead him to Lord Death. He then met Lord Death, with a surprised face, but he never judges peoples appearances. He wanted to ask what Lord Death does. Lord Death said that he protects Death City from the Kishin Eggs that eats people's souls to turn into a Kishin. The Man wanted to help Lord Death, and Lord Death accepted his help. He then gave Lord Death the 21 Kishin Eggs souls he collected through his travels. Years went by as he fought Kishin Eggs day by day. 3 years after the Man's first visit of Death City, there was an army, led by a witch, which almost attacked Death City, but was interrupted by The Man with help from the DWMA. The Battle lasted for 48 minutes, and the DWMA won, but with a price. The Man fought most of the army, but was killed by "The Man with the Magic Eye". This man came from nowhere, and killed the Man by shoving a spear through his chest, stomach, and slashed his left side of the stomach. The Man was also clawed on his right eye. The Witch then took the Man with the Magic Eye to prison. The DWMA brought the Man to Lord Death, and asked what to do with him. Lord Death then named the Man "The Savior" for Defending Death City when it was unguarded the most. They brought the Savior to the Cemetery to put him in a coffin, but not underground. 190 years later (10 years before the Present day), Lord Death went to the Cemetery to look at The Saviors body one last time, but when he opened the Coffin, the body was not there! The Next day, there had been reports of a man who was killing every Kishin Egg there was in his way. Any DWMA that was in near death experience would be saved from a mysterious man who killed the Kishin Egg, and bring the DWMA Student to their home and leaves without them knowing. Some people would think it's a man that helps the DWMA, but Lord Death thinks it's the Savior that helps them_."

Maka then got up, and looked out of her window. She saw a man on the rooftop with the same appearance as the Savior, but the person on top wasn't easy to see because the figure was completely black from darkness. (The Savior in the present day does have the same appearance from before, except he was more zombie like, but you can still see the pupil on his left eye)

**The First Chapter will start after a few days, so I hope this story is good so far. And please no Flames.**


	2. Chapter 1

**OK, I didn't know that this was easy to do, but still, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This chapter takes place in Episode 1 of Soul Eater.**

**I don't own SE or TF2, just my OC.**

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Savior**

One night, there was a woman heading back home from work, but she was being watched. A Kishin Egg, Jack the Ripper, made the move, killing her with his giant claws. Then, the woman's soul came out, and the Kishin Egg ate the soul. There was a scream from another woman, and she ran, but the Kishin Egg followed her.

The woman ran, until she tripped, falling onto the floor.

"More… Power…" The Kishin Egg said when it was on top of the woman. The Kishin Egg was about to attack, until it heard a noise to its left. There were two figures, one was a girl, and the other was a boy. This gave the woman the chance to run.

"Soul… that person…" The girl said.

"Yeah, I know Maka, that person isn't human anymore." Soul said, getting up off the stairs, and transforming to a scythe.

"Kishin Egg, Jack the Ripper, your soul is mine." Maka said as she took her scythe partner.

The Kishin Egg roared, and started to run up to the two, until they heard a sound behind the Kishin Egg.

There was a man walking towards the Kishin Egg. Walking without saying anything. The Kishin Egg can see him, but Maka and Soul can't. The Kishin decided to attack the man, and charged the man. Maka didn't want another man's soul to be taken, so she went after the Kishin Egg.

The Savior's P.O.V.

I walked toward the Kishin Egg without a worry in my head. The Kishin Egg was charging towards me. I took my 6 foot half axe half spear off my back, and prepared to fight. When the Kishin Egg was 1 feet away from me, I took my weapon in front of me and attacked. The Kishin Egg defended itself with its giant claws. I then pulled back and thrust my spear half towards the Kishin Egg. It dodged the attack, and slashed at me, and I dodged its attack as well. I then see a girl 40 feet away from me. She had a scythe as a weapon, so she must be from the DWMA. She then ran towards me, jumped, and swung her scythe towards the Kishin Egg. The Kishin Egg defended itself from the girls attack, but I stabbed the Kishin Egg in the stomach, and sliced it in half. The girl then jumped away, and landed a few feet away from me.

I then see the Kishin Egg turn into a soul. I was about to collect it, until I realized that the two behind me found this first, so I gave the soul to the girl. The scythe then turned into a boy with white hair and red eyes.

"Who are you?" The boy said.

"I'm John." I lied, not wanting to tell who I was, because he would know what might happen.

I stepped out of the Shadow, showing my Appearance, and the girl looked freaked out, while the boy looked more freaked out.

"You're a… Zom-!?" I shut the boys mouth so there wouldn't be a crowd trying to kill me.

"Yes, I am, but stay quiet." I said before putting my hand away. I looked over to the girl, but she looked surprised.

"Are you… the Savior?" The girl asked.

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"I read a book that was about you." She answered.

"Really? There's a book about me?" I asked.

"Yes. My name is Maka, by the way. His name is Soul." Maka said.

"Nice to meet you. I use to have a name, but that was a long time ago. So I'm going with John." I said.

"Ok John. Soul, Lets report to Lord Death about this." Maka said.

"That and my 99th Kishin Egg soul." Soul said.

We went to the nearest window. Maka then made the window foggy and wrote 42-42-564 on the window. There was a light that came from the window.

"Hello? This is Maka and Soul." Maka said.

"I hear you, how are y-?!" Lord Death stopped himself as he saw me.

"Lord Death?" Maka asked.

"How did you get here?!" Lord Death asked me.

"To answer that, I was walking on top of roofs, saw a Kishin Egg that was about to attack a woman, I jumped down, attacked the Kishin Egg with their help, and here we are." I answered.

"How did you come back?" Lord Death asked.

"I don't know… I don't how, why, or who did it. I just came back." I answered scratching the back of my head.

"Well, anyways, we have our 99th Kishin egg soul." Maka said.

"Well done! Now all you have to do is capture a witch's soul, but it will be difficult to capture one, some people died trying to capture one." Lord Death said. "Also, if you capture a different soul, all the Kishin souls you collected will be confiscated." Lord Death Added.

"We understand sir. We'll find the witch's soul. No worries." Maka said.  
"Alright, but I also want the Savior of Death City to be with you at all times. Bye!" Lord Death said while turning off the screen, and taking Me, Maka, and Soul by surprise.

"That was unexpected." I said

"Yeah, that was unexpected." Maka said.

"So, where do you think we should go?" Soul asked.

"Wait, he said to you to find a witch's soul, right?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Maka and Soul said.

I heard there was a girl who dressed as a witch with magical powers; I'll show you where it is." I said.

"Alright, show us the way." Soul said.

"First, I need you to transform into a scythe." I said to Soul.

"Alright." Soul said, transforming into a scythe.

"Maka, I need you to get on my back, and hold tight to me and Soul." I told Maka.

"Ok?" Maka said as she got on me, holding on me and Soul.

"Alright, this will be quick." I said, as I started running. I was a fast runner, twice as fast as a ninja.

13 minutes later, we arrived at the witch's house.

"Your right, that was quick!" Soul said.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I have to stop for now, please review this, but please no flames.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow! 3 Chapters in one day! That is fast! Well here is Chapter 2, hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 2: Fighting a witch

The Savior's P.O.V.

We managed to get to the Witch's house. The house was pumpkin shape—No… It is a Pumpkin! I don't really understand why a witch would live in a pumpkin house. I guess we will find out soon.

"Hey, let's find a different entrance." Soul said.

I looked at him with an annoyed face and asked, "You're kidding me, right?"

"Uh no, why?" Soul asked.

"I have better hearing than you so-." I was interrupted by Soul.

"Uh, I don't care so I'm going my way." Soul said as he went around the pumpkin house.

"Why do you think going in the front door is a better idea?" Maka asked me.

"Well to answer that, I can hear running water, this door seems to be the only door here, and the way Soul is going to is-." I was interrupted by a crash of glass, "Is a window where the witch is taking a bath." I finished while I face palmed.

"Oh great." Maka said looking very annoyed.

"Let's go get him." I said.

"Yeah." Maka said.

We went through the front door, and looked our way to Soul and the witch. We then find Soul and the witch in the bath tub, and Soul didn't like it.

"Oh jeez, you really have problems, don't you?" I said as I face palmed.

"Oh, who are you?" the witch asked us.

"I'm Maka Albarn, and I'm here to take your soul witch." Maka said as Soul jumped next to Maka.

"Witch?" the witch asked.

"Yeah, so I can be a death scythe!" Soul said as he transformed into a scythe.

"Well, too bad. Pumpkin, pumpkin, Halloween Cannon!" the witch said, using her magic to blast us out of the house.

"_So that's why she has a pumpkin for a house._" I thought to myself, "_Maybe not._"

-The next day-

"So sneaking up on her house was a bad idea." Maka said, "What should we do next?"

I then see the witch coming out of her house, so I took Maka and Soul behind a tree.

"Maybe a surprise attack would work." I said.

Maka and Soul agreed to my idea, so Soul transformed into his scythe form, while I take my half axe half spear.

"On 3." I said, they agreed, "1… 2… 3!"

We jumped out to surprise the witch, but the witch wasn't there.

"Pumpkin, pumpkin…" We turned around to see the witch casting a spell, "Halloween Cannon!"

-the next next day at Maka's apartment-

"Well, we can't take her in the woods, she knows it to well." Maka said.

"Yeah, so what should we do?" Soul asked.

"I have an idea!" I said. The two looked at me, wanting to know my idea.

"Why not we try to go to the stores that she mostly goes to, wait for her, and strike?"

"That sounds like it could work." Soul said.

"But we might want to confuse the witch, so here is the rest…" I said.

-Later that day-

We were jumping from rooftop to rooftop, trying to attack the witch without getting hit by her pumpkin bombs.

"Well, at least were getting there!" I yelled out.

"Yeah but were not hitting her!" Maka said.

"We're getting there!" Soul said.

Later, we then end up in a street where Soul was next to the witch, while Maka was across from them.

"_Just as planned._" I thought to myself. Soul then surprised the witch by turning his right arm into a scythe, while pulling out a hand for Maka to make the move. Maka grabbed Soul's arm, Soul then transformed into a scythe, and Maka slashed the witch, turning the witch into a soul. I then jumped down, and said, "Good work you two, you finally got your witch's soul." With a smile on my face.

"Yeah, and thank you for helping." Maka said. I just nodded.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Soul said as he ate the soul. When he swallowed it, we could see power coming from him, and then stopped.

"Uh, did something go wrong?" Maka asked.

We were puzzling, until a purple cat with the same witch's hat came by, I was the first to see.

"Oh jeez…" I said as I face palmed.

Maka and Soul then saw the cat.

"Please tell me that it's not what we think it is." Maka said.

"I never said I was a witch" the cat said as she poofed into her human form, "I'm just a cat with a lot of magic powers."

"But does that mean I ate a Cat soul?!" Soul asked.

"That's not all…" Maka said as she remembered what happens.

"All of the souls you collected will be confiscated." I said.

"This is so not cool!" Soul said.

"Well, we should report back to Lord Death, in person." I said, they both agreed, and went back home for the night.

-The next day-

"So you fought the witch, defeated her, ate her soul, and then realized that she was a cat with magic?" Lord Death asked.

"That's right." Maka said.

"Also, I still want to know…" Lord Death said to me, "How did you manage to come back?" He asked.

"I still don't know, there might be a reason, but I just don't know." I answered him truthfully.

"Hmm." Lord Death thought to himself, and then said, "As long as you're here, I would like you to stay with Maka and Soul, is that clear?" Lord Death asked.

"Yes sir." I said as I bowed.

"Alright, I will need you tomorrow. Until then, I hope you have a good day." Lord Death said.

When we were about to leave, a guy in a black suit with red hair can to us, and said, "If you try anything with my daughter, I'll kill you, you got that?!"

I looked at him with my normal face, and then said, "You really think I would do anything to her, I'm over 200 years old, and I wouldn't do anything to anyone."

I then stood next to Maka and whispered, "Is this your dad, He's like an angry fish fighting over a chicken burrito."

Maka then laughed a little, and nodded yes.

We then left to Maka's house and took a break.

"Oh and Maka?" I asked.

"Yes?" Maka asked.

"When I was 22, there was an actual scene of a guy getting beat by a fish because the fish wanted the burrito. It was hilarious." I said laughing a bit. She laughed as well.

We then heard a knocking on the door, so I opened the door, and before I knew it, I was tackled by the witch we fought last night.

"Hello again, my name is Blair." She said.

"Can you get off of me? I need to get up." I asked.

She then got off of me.

"Can you stand r...?" I was interrupted when she just walked right past me.

"Oh great, what do you want?" Maka asked.

"Just a place to stay." Blair said.

"Why not that house you had?" I asked her.

She completely ignored me, and walked into Soul's room.

"Well, this is just great." I said sarcastically.

Maka agreed with me being sarcastic.

-**TBC-**

**Well that's it for now, hope you liked it, please no flames.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back! I hope everyone is doing well. Just to let you guys know, the Vagineer from TF2 speaks backwards. Anyways, here is chapter 3!**

_Chapter 3: Sid the Zombie_

The Savior's P.O.V.

Maka, Soul, and I were heading to the DWMA, chatting with each other. Maka then asked me a question that has been bugging me for a while.

"What was it like 200 years ago?" Maka asked.

"It was hard, that is one thing I only know, other than the fish thing." I said.

We then got to the DWMA, and we were heading to Lord Death's room. When we were heading to Lord Death, we end up meeting a Kid with blue hair, and black and white clothing, and has a star on his right shoulder, and a girl with black hair and a long pony tail.

"Hey guys, where have you two been?" the kid with blue hair asked.

"We have been busy Black Star, but we're here." Soul said.

"Well that's good to hear, but who is that?" the girl asked.

"This is John, Tsubaki." Maka said.

"Hello, nice to meet you." I said, pulling out a hand to shake.

"It's nice to meet you too." Tsubaki said, shaking my hand.

"Black Star, why are you dressed like that? Are you a ninja?" I asked Black Star.

"Yeah, I'm a ninja that will surpass god! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Black Star laughed out loud.

"Yeah, I hope you do." I said.

"Thanks." Black Star said, but then asked, "What are you?"

"Well, obviously, I'm a zombie, over 200 years old." I said.

"Wow, nice to meet you! Maybe we could have a match against each other." Black Star said.

"We'll see, but for now, we have to see Lord Death." Maka said.

"We're going the same way, so we could talk." Tsubaki said.

"Good idea! Why not we try to know each other?" I asked.

We then talked about each other while we head to Lord Death. When we got to Lord Death, He saw us, and then said, "Hey guys, you got here in time! Now John, can you stand outside for a minute please?"

I nodded, and left the room for a while, waiting outside the door. 6 minutes later, Maka's father came out and said, "Lord Death wants to see you now."

"Thank you." I thanked him as I went to see Lord Death.

When I got to Lord Death and the others, Lord Death then said, "We're gonna have to talk about what was happening earlier."

"What happened?" I asked.

"There had been reports of a man in a red colored military suit killing people, but not eating their souls. Would you like to help us on that?" Lord Death asked.

I thought for a moment, then asked him, "Was the bodies missing?"

"Most of them, but we found one body that looked like it was eaten by the st…" I interrupted him.

"How did Painis Cupcake, a video game character, come to life?!" I asked Lord Death.

"What?!" Lord Death yelled.

"Jeez, now he's gonna eat us all, unless…" I thought for a moment, "Unless Vagineer gets involved!"

"Who are Painis Cupcake and Vagineer?" Soul asked.

"Both two of the toughest characters in a video game, and arch enemies on each other." I said.

"How do you know about this?" Lord Death asked.

"For some reason, in my 190 year sleep, I was dreaming that I was in a place where these characters are from. It's weird, but it had some advantages." I said.

"Anyways, where would you find Vagineer?" Maka asked.

"It's pretty easy to find him. Maka, do you remember the picture "The Scream?" I asked Maka. She nodded.

"Yeah, Vagineer has that face as well, only he has a longer mouth." I said, "He also speaks backwards, which I mastered in my sleep." I added.

"How?" Black Star asked.

"Noitseuq rouy rewsna saht seod?" I said.

"What?" Tsubaki asked.

"Does that answer your question?" I said.

"Yes it does." Soul said.

"Alright, anyways, you should go to the Cemetery, that's where Sid the zombie is." Lord Death said.

"Alright, let's get going." Soul said.

"WE might find either Painis Cupcake or Vagineer on the way, so be careful." I said.

"You should tell us how their dangerous." Maka said.

"Right, so here is the story…" I started.

-Later that day in the Cemetery-

"And that's why you shouldn't give him a sandwich." I said, finishing the story.

"Wow, they must be tough." Tsubaki said, feeling nervous.

"Not as tough as me." I said.

"Really? I'd like to see that." Black Star said, eager to fight me.

"Alright, we're here." Maka said.

We looked around the Cemetery, and then heard, "elihw a neeb sah ti, nhoj."

"ereh gniod uoy era tahw, reenigav?" I asked the Vagineer.

"ekacpuc siniap pots ot." Vagineer said as he landed 15 feet in front of me.

"Well, how are you doing?" I asked Vagineer.

"enif gniod mi" Vagineer said, "uoy tuoba tahw?"

"I'm fine." I said.

"Is that Vagineer?" Maka asked.

"Yep, that's him. Vagineer, meet Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki." I said.

"Ydwoh." Vagineer said.

"Ding Dong, Dong Ding." Said a voice.

"That must be Sid." Maka said.

Soul and Tsubaki transformed into their weapon forms, and Maka and Black Star prepared themselves. I got my half axe half spear ready to fight, while Vagineer prepared his fists. We then see Sid coming from underground 30 yards away from us.

"Maka, Black Star, how are you guys doing." Sid asked as he got a grave stone.

"We're fine, but we're here to stop you." Maka said.

"Huh, that was easy to predict, but the only thing I didn't expect is the two behind you." Sid said.

"Heh, well get yourself ready." I said as I charged Sid.

Sid protect himself with the grave stone he had. I jumped over him and thrust my spear half toward Sid, which missed. Sid then punch my face, but it didn't faze me, what did is Sid hitting my groin. I groaned in pain for a while, while the others fought Sid.

"Alright, ready Soul?" Maka asked.

"You bet." Soul said.

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!" They both said.

I got up on my feet, grabbed my weapon, and charged Sid.

"Witch Hunter!" Maka yelled as she slashed, but slipped and slashed towards me, but I dodged it.

"Vagineer, tie him up!" I told Vagineer. He nodded, and shot his fists around Sid, and tied him up.

Sid tried to break free, but Black Star stopped him by knocking him out.

"Ha! How do you like that?!" Black Star said.

"Alright, where to next?" I asked Maka.

"A place where this Prof. Stien.

**-TBC-**

**Alright, I hope you liked that, ad please no flames.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, hope you guys are having a great day. Chapter 4 is ready for reading, hope you like it!**

_Chapter 4: Prof. Stein_

John's P.O.V.

We were talking to each other about what we do, or use to do, while heading to this prof. Stein's house. When we got to Stein's house, we noticed the house was stitched up.

"Interesting place." I said

"Yeah, but it's weird as well." Soul said.

We then heard a noise coming from the building.

"Something's coming." Maka said.

The door slowly opened, and a man with a screw in his head on a wheelchair came out. The chair tripped on something, and fell on the floor.

"Crap. Still doesn't feel right. Alright, I'll do that again." The man said as he tried his thing again.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Soul asked.

"But, we just met him; don't you think that's a little rude?" Maka asked.

"I'd like to see what happens next." Black Star said.

The man does it again, and fails again.

In my mind I thought, "_Is he for real?_"

"Are you Prof. Stein?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, why?" Prof. Stein asked.

"Are you the one who turned Sid into a zombie?" Maka asked.

"Ah, you must be from the DWMA then, but I'm not so sure about the two behind you." Prof. Stein said, referring to me and Vagineer.

"I'm John, and this is Vagineer." I said. Vagineer just waved his hand.

"Why did you do it? Revenge? A Grudge?" Maka asked Prof. Stein about Sid.

"No, I'm just a scientist, so I do the one thing I do mostly, and that is experiment on anything there is, so anyone or anything is a test subject, but that includes myself." Stein said.

Stein was looking at Maka and Soul's soul. I could tell by the look Stein is making.

"Soul, something doesn't feel right." Maka said.

"Like what?" Soul asked.

"Your souls are not in complete sync. I see a one soul that is strong willed, while the other is not focused on anything." Stein said, but then looked at me, "Oh my, what do we have here?"

"What?" I asked.

"I don't see your soul at all, but your right here. How is th…?" Stein stopped himself when he looked behind me. "Amazing."

"I looked behind me, but nothing. "What?"

"Your soul… It's huge!" Stein said.

(As we move the camera back, you can see a huge blue soul with a ponytail on it)

"So you can see souls, doesn't matter!" Black Star said when he was on top of the building.

"How did he…?" Maka asked.

"The only thing worth looking at is me!" Black Star said after he jumped down.

Stein laughed, "You are an interesting one, and I see that your soul is stubborn and wild." He said.

"Doesn't matter if you can see souls, I'm still gonna beat you!" Black Star yelled as he ran towards Stein.

Stein defended himself with his right arm, which made him spin a little, and Black Star send a kick to Stein, but was deflected by Stein again. Stein then punched Black Star pretty far.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Hm? Oh, you must be the wild one's partner." Stein said.

I sneaked up behind a pillar, without Stein knowing I was there. This time, I didn't want to fight, just wanted to watch. Vagineer wanted to do the same thing, so he grabbed the top of the roof and got up there. I climbed up there, and just watched.

30 minutes later, we came back down, seeing Soul defending Maka from Stein.

"_Must have been a test._" I thought to myself.

After our conversation, we heard a yell, a yell me and Vagineer never forget. The yell of Painis Cupcake.

"Vagineer, you want to handle him?" I asked Vagineer.

He nodded yes, and jumped out of the place.

"Shouldn't we help?" Maka asked.

"Naw, I think Vagineer wants his revenge alone." I said, "Lets head back home."

Maka and the others agreed.

-At Maka's Apartment-

"Well, How was today Maka?" I asked Maka.

"Tiring, and you?" She asked.

"Kinda weird. But it was better than yesterday." I answered, "How is Soul?"

"…" Maka didn't answer, looking a bit annoyed.

"OK, I don't think I want an answer about that." I said, "So who's gonna be your replacement teacher?" I asked.

"I don't really know, but I hope it isn't my dad." Maka said.

"And hope that it isn't Prof. Stein?" I added.

"Yeah, he creeps me out." Maka answered.

"Well, we're gonna find out soon." I said, making a call.

"Who are you calling?" Maka asked.

"Hello? Yes, I would like to have one of everything, 2 cheeses, and 1 peperoni. Thanks. Bye." I said, hanging up.

Maka looked at me in shock.

I then looked at her, then said, "Don't worry about paying."

"Why not?" Maka asked, a bit more annoyed.

"Remember when I asked you to wait for me when I had to talk to Lord Death?" I asked her.

"Yeah?" Maka asked.

"Well, we made a deal, that As long as I'm your protector, I can buy free stuff, maybe 75% off." I said.

"OK. Just don't buy too much." Maka said.

"Why would I buy too much stuff? All I want/need is pizza, and a computer." I said.

"Wait, why a computer?" Maka asked.

So that I can look for more information on the TF2 Freaks, so far, Painis Cupcake and Vagineer are two of them, but there are more, but I'm trying to remember." I said.

"Alright." Maka said.

**-TBC-**

**Hope you liked it. I don't want any flames here.**


End file.
